The invention generally relates to a loading system which is a combination adjustable height stairway and a landing platform at one end that can be elevated to the level of the aircraft loading door and a lift means for loading articles to and from the landing platform. Both the lift means and the adjustable height stairway are side-by-side and are adapted to move in unison to and from the aircraft, and further adapted to independently elevate or descend. The stairway and lift means may each be independently operated by at least one hydraulically driven motor. The system can be moved to and from the aircraft using a combination of independent drive wheels and swivel wheels in order to provide tight maneuverability of the combined stairway and lift means.